Stitches (French Translation)
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: (Traduction de Stitches, texte original en Anglais par Vegas9.) Jack s'est toujours trop soucié de son image, ce qui conduit Anne à faire office de médecin quand sa fierté l'empêche d'y faire appel. Elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.


**Fr : En premier lieu, je tiens à indiquer que ce texte n'est pas de moi, il a été écrit à la base par Vegas9, ceci n'en est qu'une traduction.**

 **Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous conseille vivement de lire l'original ici :** s/12540369/1/Stitches **!**

 **Enjoy !**

 **En : This is a French translation from this text, I encourage you to go and check out the original :** s/12540369/1/Stitches

 **Thank you again Vegas9 for allowing me to translate it !**

 **In any case enjoy !**

 **« Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend aussi intelligent t'es vraiment stupide parfois, »** grogna Anne, ses doigts manipulant adroitement l'aiguille incurvée au travers de la peau déchirée en petits – à défaut d'être droit – points.

 **« Je suis désolé ? »** Jack grimaça quand elle serra la suture un peu trop fort.

 **« T'aurais dû laisser le docteur faire ça y a des heures, »** elle pinça ses lèvres, ses yeux passant de son travail au vêtements détrempés de sang qui, même dans leur état de ruine, étaient pliés et placés soigneusement sur une chaise en bois. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, le fait que Jack pliait encore ses vêtements couverts de sang avec une entaille de la longueur de sa main sur son torse était l'une d'elles.

 **« Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être assez grave pour que ça justifie d'aller le chercher, »** grogna Jack **. « Et puis je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu se laver les mains depuis des semaines, »** il haleta tandis qu'elle reprenait sa suture.

Anne le fusilla du regard, ses doigts appuyant autour de la blessure plus durement que nécessaire par agacement. Cela lui valut un sifflement de douleur étouffé et une certaine satisfaction personnelle. Elle pouvait pas le croire. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à propos du médecin et de son hygiène, elle savait que c'était pour sauver les apparences. Sa maudite réputation finirait par le tuer un jour.

 **« Si tu m'avais vue avec la même blessure, t'aurais fait une putain de crise si je l'avais pas vu tout de suite, »** a cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle lui lança un regard dur, ses yeux passant de l'entaille à son visage et inversement plusieurs fois, essayant de rassembler toutes les pièces sans y arriver. Le silence s'étira assez longtemps pour qu'elle sente le lourd balancement du bateau sous ses pieds. **« Comment est-ce que t'as réussi à faire ça bordel ? »**

 **« Ah, et bien, »** son visage se colora tandis qu'il essayait de gagner du temps en attrapant une bouteille de rhum à côté de lui et en prenant une gorgée. **« Je descendais ici et, »** il haussa les épaules, fixant la bouteille comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensée. **« quand on a heurté la houle j'ai dévalé les escaliers, »** fini-t-il par admettre, prenant soin de ne pas la regarder.

Anne essaya, elle essaya vraiment, mais un sourire en coin apparu néanmoins sur ses lèvres et ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement. Trente secondes plus tard, elle avait entièrement perdu la bataille et riait aux éclats.

 **« Alors t'es tombé sur ta propre épée ? »** demanda-t-elle entre deux tentatives pour contenir son amusement.

 **« Ne sois pas stupide, »** se moqua-t-il. **« Cette rambarde est plus faite d'échardes et d'éclats que d'autre chose. Je suis atterrit sur un éclat de métal particulièrement aiguisé long comme mon bras, »** tenta-t-il d'expliquer même si Anne avait recommencé à rire, ses mains appuyées contre ses clavicules pour ne pas tirer sur la suture qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait finie. **« Mon manteau et ma chemise sont foutus, »** gémit-il. **« Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir ça. »**

Anne pensait qu'il aurait dû être plus concerné par l'état de son corps plutôt que celui de ses vêtements, mais c'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue il y a des années de cela.

 **« Ça va laisser une belle cicatrice, »** elle sourit tandis qu'elle nouait et coupait le fil. Anne aimait les cicatrices, elle les aimait particulièrement sur Jack. Elle aimait pouvoir les regarder, les toucher, et savoir qu'ils avaient toujours trouvé un moyen de survivre tous les deux.

 **« Chérie… »** le regard qu'il lui donna était chaud et plein d'humour, même si ses yeux étaient toujours serrés par la douleur. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, souriant contre ses lèvres quand il la sentit se rapprocher plus près de lui. Elle avait été en colère plus tôt, quand elle l'avait trouvé couvert de sang dans leur cabine. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si elle l'avait frappé, en tout cas elle avait l'air prête à le faire. Mais ça c'était bon signe.

Soudain, la douleur vive de ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure beaucoup trop fort lui indiqua le contraire. Le passage du poing d'Anne sur sa blessure fraichement suturée ne fit que le confirmer. Son souffle se fit court à cause de la douleur et il était incapable de bouger.

 **« Tu m'refais un truc comme ça et le fait que le doc se lave pas les mains sera le dernier de tes soucis, »** sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement tandis qu'elle s'extirpa de ses bras. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son travail avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, la main sur la poignée, et soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **« Va te faire foutre Jack. »**


End file.
